Ferrin
Ferrin was a Toa of Iron and crime lord from Onu-Koro, though he permanently relocated to Xa-Koro after he began his business. Ruthless and efficient, he controlled a lot of the smuggling business to and from the Kumu Islets with the help of his gang of thugs. Ferrin died while trying to kill the members of the Island Liberation Squad who had stolen from him. History Organised Crime Soon after the settlement that became Xa-Koro was established, Ferrin moved there, seeing it as a perfect site to do shady business. The mutated Rahi in the area meant that few ever came close to finding his hideout, and the village itself housed a lot of other criminals that did not care whether or not the goods they bought were legal or not. Ferrin owned a boathouse by the docks, where smuggled wares were shipped to and from the Kumu Islets. Robbed After Madrihk and D killed several of Ferrin's Matoran employees and stole one of his ships, the Toa of Iron decided to track them down and kill them personally. While they and their group, the Island Liberation Squad, hadn't returned to any Koro, Ferrin found out via his men that Madrihk had earlier been spotted in Le-Koro. Venturing there, Ferrin met with several other Toa also hunting D, and was lucky enough to be present when D returned to the treetop village in order to gather recruits for the ILS. Death Ferrin and his new-found "allies" dragged D with them to Lake Pala, where the ILS was attempting to establish a new village. Ferrin attacked Madrihk in rage, expecting to be backed up by the others. Both Solia and Onyx had relations within the ILS, however, and the rest did not care for his revenge. Ferrin soon found that he was alone in the fight, and though he fought brutally against his enemies, eventually they overwhelmed him. After a futile attempt at striking back when already defeated, the Toa of Iron was finally killed by Onyx. Ferrin's smuggling business in Xa-Koro continued on its own after his death, though lacking a true leader its influence shrunk greatly. Appearance and Tools A muscular Toa in pitch-black armor, with just a few hints of metallic gray here and there. His eyes were orange, setting him slightly apart from most Toa of Earth and the rumored Toa of Shadows. The arms and knees of his armor were lined with spikes, which Ferrin used to cause extra damage with melee strikes. Ferrin also wielded a wicked spiked mace that he used along with his elemental power to crush those who opposed him. Abilities and Traits Ferrin was a ruthless crime lord, operating from a base somewhere near the lawless and terribly dangerous Kumu Islets. He and his gang were some of the few beings that dared venture into the swamps, where mutated Rahi dwell. At a certain point it was mostly the Rahi who feared Ferrin, however, given their past experiences with him. Ferrin's main business consisted of selling various illegal goods, though he was not afraid to engage in direct theft, piracy and hired murders. Those who crossed him or his gang usually ended up dead, often at Ferrin's own hands. When settling business, he usually worked alone, and only brought in his gang when he needed cargo to be hauled or some dirty work done that he didn't feel like doing himself. Extremely strong and burly, Ferrin was capable of wrestling his way through several foes at once. His preferred method of attack was to use his iron powers to open the battle, then finish his opponent off with a blow of his mace. If needed, he could trigger his Kanohi Hau to protect himself against attacks. Ferrin relied on close-range attacks to do the most damage, meaning that he could be held off at range. His mask was meant to counter this weakness, but it was not perfect, as he still couldn't protect himself from elemental attacks from behind, and Ferrin was not too good at focusing mask powers. He preferred to let brute force do the job. Relationships Allies *None to speak of. Enemies *Madrihk *Trakuda *Alfon *Kethrye *Ledzel *Conteriam *Onyx Quotes *"I did mention I am in the trade business, right? Very profitable." - Ferrin *"Now, hear me out, D: You tell these gentlemen what they need to know, and then I crush your head nice and quick; or you don't, and then I start with just your kneecaps instead." - Ferrin, being reasonable. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fe-Toa